Advantage List
Character Advantages Description Alertness - The Character has an innate 'Danger Sense'. This is not a psychic power; rather it reflects the character's subconscious powers of observation. Game Effect: Characters with this Advantage get a free GM role for detecting danger be it combat related (Detecting an Ambush) or Mission related (Assassination attempt). Alien Upbringing Note: Subject to GM approval. Game Effect: Characters with this advantage get a bonus to covert/fringe infiltration operations (as they know the customs, languages ect.) They also get a bonus when generating influence with this race. Ally Level I: Fellow Officer, Local Constable or mid-level Bureaucrat. Does not have a lot of resources, influence or power. Level II: Starship Captain, Army commander, high-level executive of a corporation, fairly notorious organized crime figure. Usually has access to either a starship or military unit or has some access to resources or influence. Level III: A fleet Admiral, Diplomat, Ambassador, or regional governor. Usually has access to moderate number of military assets, resources and moderate-high influence within their own government/organization. Note: Subject to GM approval. Requires consultation & design. Game Effect: The Character has an NPC Ally that he can call upon for aid. The ally will offer aid when ever they can to the best of their situation. The Ally DOES NOT constitute a free character for the player - this character has his own agenda and duties and can not be called upon to perform actions for the character on a regular basis. Note: the Ally can also call upon the Character for aid. The NPC character will expect the same sort of favors and commitment from the player Character. If the NPC sent ships and men to die on behalf of the player.. then the player had best send ships and men when the NPC calls. Failure to help your ally can results in a loss of the ally, even the potential of turning the ally into a enemy. Note: The Ally is restricted to an NPC Government. Ambidexterity The character can use either hand/limb when performing physical actions. Game Effect: The character gets a minor bonus when performing physical actions or combat. Athletic Ability The character possesses an innate athletic talent, excelling at physical activities such as running, jumping and throwing. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to missions that require physical attributes, and bonus to personal or ground combat. Bold The character is bold, forging ahead where others fear to tread. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to all actions when taking the initiative. (Example: Leading an attack). Combat Expertise Contact The character has connections with an influential person. This Contact will perform a small favor for the character (if it is in his power to do so and if it does not expose him to any kind of physical danger or jeopardize his position). The amount or points spent on this advantage determines this person's position and usefulness. Level I: Fellow Officer, Local Constable or mid-level Bureaucrat. Does not have a lot of resources, influence or power. Level II: Starship Captain, Army commander, high-level executive of a corporation, fairly notorious organized crime figure. Usually has access to either a starship or military unit or has some access to resources or influence. Level III: A fleet Admiral, Diplomat, Ambassador, or regional governor. Usually has access to moderate number of military assets, resources and moderate-high influence within their own government/organization. Note: Subject to GM approval. Requires consultation & design. Game Effect: The Character has an NPC Contact that he can call upon for aid. The contact will offer aid when ever they can to the best of their situation, though not to the same extent as an Ally. The Contact DOES NOT constitute a free character for the player - this character has his own agenda and duties and can not be called upon to perform actions for the character on a regular basis. Note: the contact can also call upon the Character for aid. The NPC character will expect the same sort of favors and commitment from the player Character. Failure to help your contact will results in a loss of the contact. Note: The Contact is restricted to an NPC Government. Curious If the character sees a locked box, the character wants to know what's inside. Confronted with a scientific mystery, the character need to know the answer. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to rolls while on missions that deal with the unknown. Deep Cover Devoted Friend Dog-fighter Double-Jointed The character's body is unusually flexible. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to escape and infiltration missions. Eidetic Memory The character remembers everything he sees or hears. The character must have directly experienced the information (though recalling something read from a PADD counts). Game Effect: The Character can perform missions that he does not have official skill ratings for, acting as if he has a Green Rating. How no bonus for a skill the character already has. Note: The Green Rating does not count during character improvement. Enhanced Vision The character can see in wavelengths not normally visible to humans; (example: Geordi La Forge's VISOR grants him this advantage.) Some Races also possess this advantage because of their racial ability to see deep into the infrared or Ultraviolet spectrum. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus in missions that would logically require enhanced vision, the character also does not suffer effects of poor visibility. Engineering Aptitude The character possesses an innate sense of mechanics and engineering principles. He is adept at understanding, operating or repairing machinery, such as warp drives, tricorders and transporters. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus in missions related to engineering and construction. Excellent Balance Excellent Chemo-reception Excellent Hearing Excellent Metabolism The character is very fit with an excellent and strong metabolism. Game Effect: The Character gets a bonus to resist the effects of poison, disease and aging. Excellent Sight Famous Incident The character participated in an event of far reaching importance, such as the negotiation of a treaty or first contact with a new alien species. Note: Subject to GM approval. Requires consultation & design. The player and GM need to determine the nature of the incident. Game Effect: The character gets a bonus with diplomatic missions on account of his renown. Favor Owed The character can call in a favor from a high placed associate: a starship officer, a high-ranking government official or the like. This associate may place himself in physical danger to assist the character. However, Once used, the relationship is terminated. Note: Subject to GM approval. Requires consultation & design. Game Effect: The Character has an NPC associate that he can call upon for aid. The contact will offer aid when ever they can to the best of their situation. The Contact DOES NOT constitute a free character for the player - this character has his own agenda and duties and can not be called upon to perform actions for the character that would compromise his government. Note: As soon as the favor is paid, this character no longer is available to the player character. Note: The Contact is restricted to an NPC Government. High Pain Threshold The character can tolerate more pain than the average person. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to resist torture and interrogation. Character suffers penalties to being wounded as if two levels lower. (Example: If the character had Serious Injury (75%), he would only suffer penalties as if Light Injury (25%)). Historical Aptitude Innovative The character approaches problems from a different perspective, devising innovative solution for problems as diverse as settling a shipboard dispute to tinkering with the warp field coils. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to situations in which original thinking is required, GM discretion. Language Ability The character has an instinctive grasp of languages and how they are constructed. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to diplomacy, especially first contact missions. Latent Telepath/Psychic Lightning Calculator Mathematical Ability The character has an intuitive grasp of mathematics. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to economic or scientific missions where mathematics would be a factor. Medical Remedy Mixed Species Heritage The character is of mixed parentage Romulan/Vulcan, Vulcan/Human, Klingon/Human or other. Choose which two species the character comes from, and determine which is dominant. Multitasking The character is skilled at multitasking and performing more than one action at the same time. Game Effect: The Character can perform two (2) Missions of the same type (ie: Administrative or Covert) per round, provided they are at the same location or target. Night Vision Peripheral Vision Priestly Devotion Quick-Draw The character's reflexes are finely honed. Game Effect: Radiation Resistance Rapid Healing The character recovers quickly from injury. The time to heal naturally is halved Game Effect: The character heals two injury levels each turn, vs the standard one. Resistant Resolute The character does not know the meaning of the "quit." Game Effect: The character gets a second roll on any failed mission. Scientific Genius Sense of Direction Once the character has visited an area, he always remembers how to return to it - he cannot get lost place he has visited before. Game Effect: Character is immune to effects that would impact his sense of direction or situations that might cause him to become lost. Sense of Time The character has an internal clock, and is always aware of the time. Character also has an affinity for temporal events. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to any effects or missions related to time. Sexy The character is extremely personable and attractive. Game Effect: Character gets a bonus to diplomacy missions, as well as a bonus to other missions that target characters of the opposite sex. Shrewd The character has a keen sense for deception and persuasion. Game Effect: The Character gets a bonus to missions that would require deception and persuasion, the character also gets a resistance to mission of such nature used against him. Silent Tread Sixth Sense Species Friend Strong Will Synergy The character work well in groups, taking suggestions from one person and combining them with others, organizing tasks efficiently or simply "getting in the groove" with your teammates. Game Effect: The Character gets a bonus if paired with another character on a mission. Tactical Genius The character has an instinctive grasp of tactics in all its forms and applications. Game Effect: The character gets a bonus to Combat rolls. Telepathic/Psychic Resistance For some reason, either physiological or mental, the character is immune to telepathy and empathy (Ferengi, for example, have four-lobed brains, which prevent telepathy). Game Effect: The character gets a bonus to resist Psychic actions taken again him. Telepath/Psychic Toughness The character is extremely hardy and resilient. Game Effect: The Character can ignore the first level of damage taken. Vessel Way of the Warrior Weapon Master The character is an expert at the use of a single type of melee weapon. (Example: Bat'leth) Game Effect: The character gets a bonus is personal combat, assassination and in ground combat. Wealth The character is vastly wealthy. Zero-G Training Category:Rules